


The Loss of A Hero

by maccreadys



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccreadys/pseuds/maccreadys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this didn't actually happen in my canon but i was listening to sad music and well.. this happened.<br/>also ft. anders bc my warden and him are best friends cool</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Loss of A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't actually happen in my canon but i was listening to sad music and well.. this happened.  
> also ft. anders bc my warden and him are best friends cool

After what seemed like eternity, he finally got a moment to himself. Now that he was king, he was never truly alone. He had to admit though, sometimes it was better that way. It was better not to think about the fact that his wife was out there, without him, fighting the calling alone. Alistair missed Avery more than anything. She was all he could think about since she left all those years ago. He missed her soft blonde hair, her bright blue eyes the same color as the sky on a sunny day, her sweet and happy way of doing absolutely anything. Her being gone tore him apart. With her there, being king wasn’t that bad, but alone… he shouldn’t be doing this alone. He wanted, no he needed her at his side. They had been together for so long, and now… without her, nothing seems right. _Maker’s breath, but I do miss that woman._

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. “Who is it?” he called out.

“I have… a letter for you. It’s about your wife.”

Alistair raced to the door. A letter from Avery? So soon? He just got one from her a few days ago. He opened the door to… a familiar face? He knew him from somewhere… “Wait a second! I remember you. You were with Avery at Vigil’s Keep! And you were the one that... _you know_ … in Kirkwall. She kept an eye on you.”

“Anders. My name is Anders, sir.” Alistair could sense a bit of hurt to him. He didn’t hide the grief he was feeling that well. He also seemed a bit nervous, probably the not-so-great disguise he was wearing. This man was one of the most wanted apostates in Thedas. And he managed to get in here no problem? _Maybe I should hire better guards…_

“Right! That was it. So… The letter?” He was starting to get jumpy, impatient. What was Anders waiting for?

Anders handed him the letter. “I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry? Why are you—“ Alistair started to read the letter. “No,” he whispered.

> _Alistair, If you’re reading this, then… then I’m no longer here. I wish… I wish it wasn’t like this. I wish I were in your arms again. I don’t want you to be alone, to suffer through being king alone…. I’m so sorry. I know you didn’t want to be in that position, and that’s why I stood by your side. I knew that I could somehow make it more bearable for you. That’s why I swore I’d be with you, no matter what. It shouldn’t have ended like this._
> 
> _I never wanted this to happen. But I was the only one that could do this… I was the only one that could try and fix this.You knew that, I knew that. Don’t blame yourself for this. You know it’s not your fault. I chose to do this alone, I needed to do this alone. I knew this was dangerous, and that I might not make it out alive. Ferelden couldn’t lose its king and queen in one shot, could they? One of us had to stay. I tried my hardest to come back, I gave it my all… and it just wasn’t enough._
> 
> _I hope Anders is the one that brought this to you. Maker, I hope he isn’t dead too. If he’s there with you, please take care of him. He’s the only family I have left. I know he isn’t exactly the person you want with you considering his reputation, but… what he did wasn’t wrong. It needed to be done. No one understands that, and that’s why he needs protection, he needs someone to look after him. He needs a safe place to sleep. Especially with Corypheus lose. You must know what he can do to our heads; you must be feeling it too. Please take care of him until Hawke returns for him…. if Hawke returns for him._
> 
> _I hope this letter isn’t lost, eaten by some animal, washed away or burned. I hope you read this. I hope you know what happened. We should have known Morrigan’s ritual wouldn’t save us forever. I was supposed to die when I killed the archdemon, and fate caught up with me. I wish it were later, rather than this soon. Just know… that I’m okay. You will be, too. You’re going to get passed this, and you’re going to be the best king Ferelden has ever known, I swear it._
> 
> _I love you, Alistair. Always._
> 
> _\- Avery_

Alistair didn’t realize he slowly backed up and sat down on the edge of his— _their_ —bed while he was reading the letter. She can’t…. she can’t be dead. She was indestructible. She fought off hoards of darkspawn, bandits, blood mages, anything imaginable. She killed an archdemon. If that didn’t kill her, what possibly could?

“H-how did it happen?” Alistair looked up at Anders, who was still standing in the doorway. His voice cracked, eyes burned, face soaked with tears. This can’t be happening…

“A red Templar came up from behind us. We… Neither of us saw him coming.“ Anders took a few steps into the room. “And it was too late for me to save her. I could have—She was stabbed right in the heart, if it were anywhere else…” He paused. “She was all I had, too. But I could only imagine how you feel right now.”

Alistair could see that Anders just wanted to help. He wanted to mourn her, just like he did. But he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t mourn his wife with a stranger, even if he wasn’t one to her. “You can stay until Hawke comes. But… I need some time alone.”

“Of course. I—Thank you.” Anders walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Alistair stared at the letter. The writing was neater than in her others… this was thought out, planned. She took her time with this one. There was spots smudged from water; she cried while writing it, the way he cried while reading it, he’s sure. She knew she was going to die. She was ready to say goodbye. She knew there was no hope in coming back. Hope… the one thing that was holding things together. The one thing that gave him purpose. Now it was gone, and so was she.

_When I’m done here, we’ll be together again. **Forever, this time.**_


End file.
